


Someone Like Her

by MrMusings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusings/pseuds/MrMusings
Summary: Mike Wheeler discovers something special about his daughter.





	Someone Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is my first ever piece of Stranger Things writing. I dithered between ideas for a long time but finally decided that it was Mike and Eleven that gave me the most feeeelings. This fic is more of an inspiration than anything as it’s set a good 12 years after the show is. However - I’d like to point out that although I’m writing these two characters as adults there is no adult content in my work. I’m very against the sexualisation of these actors and writing adult content - even if they are adults in the fic - is not cool in my personal opinion. Not trying to shit on the work of other writers but just making my own views known as I had reservations about posting even my own work. Feedback would be really appreciated! Happy reading x

_**May 21st 1995**_  
Eleven stared at the long white stick delicately held in her grasp.

After carefully reading the provided instructions several times she knew immediately what two faded pink lines meant. The observation was straight forward but the emotions that accompanied it were not.

  
The thought that something was growing inside her right this second terrified her. Memories of Will Byers vomiting the black slug-like material from the Upside Down flooded her mind and made her hand tremble.

  
But this wasn’t like that.

  
The sound of plates gently clinking as they were put away in the kitchen downstairs momentarily distracted her. It was a strange power to her that for once – momentarily – she knew something that Mike didn’t.

  
_Mike._

  
A warm sensation bloomed in her chest when she pictured the face that he pulled when he played with their nephews. How his deep brown eyes lit up when they entered the room and he picked them up and swung them around the room while the boys shrieked with glee like it was the most natural thing in the world.

  
Mike had never told her that he wanted a family. But she knew.   
Eleven on the other hand had always remained indifferent – until now.

  
At some point her legs had decided to force her upright and carrying her towards the stairs as her brain attempted to tackle the mix of fear and excitement crowding it.

  
She entered the kitchen without making a sound. Mike had his back to her as he diligently stacked the dishes away, gently humming to himself as he did.   
In that moment she felt more love for him than she ever had, even on their wedding day, if it were possible.

  
‘Mike, I’m having a baby.’ She said in a rush, the words barely tangible as she forced them from her dry lips.

  
Mike froze. Eleven would forever struggle to remember his exact expression when he eventually faced her – mostly because she was too focussed on the sound of the plate shattering that Mike had been holding. She didn’t even bother using her powers to stop it.

  
_**18th September 1997** _

  
‘Come on pretty girl…for me…please.’

  
Mike elongated the please as he tried to guide a spoon of mashed squash into his daughter’s mouth.

The toddler turned her head to the side dramatically and Mike barely missed her flailing arms as she tried to knock the spoon from his grasp.

  
‘Jane – please.’ Mike insisted as his daughter scowled at him. Eleven would never beg to her like this – one stern look delivered to her daughter was all that was required but Mike (as much as it pained him to admit it) was far more of a pushover.

  
‘Eat your dinner. Now.’ Mike insisted, attempting the faux-mean approach as he once again placed the spoon at Jane’s lips. It was then that something very strange happened.

  
‘NO!’

  
Mike’s arm was forced backward so far to the point of pain as the spoon was wrenched from his grasp and flung across the room.

Mike noticed the mashed squash splattered all over the wall behind him as his eyes searched for the culprit but there was no one.  
Mike turned his attention to his daughter.

  
‘Did you – did you do that?’

  
Jane merely stared at him, seemingly confused as he was until her large brown eyes began to fill with tears. A small trail of blood had appeared from her left nostril.

  
‘No no it’s okay! It’s okay my darling.’ Mike muttered, hands shaking as he lifted his daughter from her high chair, wiping her nose clean with the sleeve of his shirt without a second thought.

  
‘Mike – why is there food on the wall?’

  
In the chaos unfolding in the front living Mike hadn’t heard the front door being opened. Eleven was stood, one hip resting on the door frame as she coolly observed the scene in front of her.

  
‘Jane…she – she threw the spoon.’

  
Eleven made a small tsk sound as she approached them, resting her hand on Mike’s shoulder as her fingers played with the hair which curled at the base of his neck.

‘Have you been misbehaving?’ She asked her daughter who was now pouting at both of them.

  
‘No you don’t get it. She didn’t throw it with her hands.’ Mike said in the rush, studying Eleven’s face closely as she turned her eyes on him in horror.

  
‘You’re sure?’

  
‘Yes. I don’t know what else it could be.’

  
Mike’s words sounded a million miles away to Eleven who felt that sinking feeling – one she hadn’t felt in years – wash over her. All she could see was her own memories but with Jane instead of her. Jane being locked in the room. Jane being lowered into the tank. Jane lost in the upside down.

  
‘El – El!’

  
Mike’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he took her hand.

  
‘El it’s okay. We always knew she was special. She just surprised me a little that’s all.’ Mike gave her that small smile – the one that made her chest hurt.

She squeezed his hand in return but it didn’t quell the fear that she knew would grow inside her every time she glanced at her daughter from now on.

  
Eleven found the fear inside herself overwhelming and gently took the toddler from Mike’s arms, rocking her gently as she buried her face in Jane’s soft brown hair.

  
Mike studied the two of them, conflicted with the feeling of love and familiarity he’d grown accustomed to and the new found anxiety that Jane’s powers were likely to give him. He adored his daughter and the thought that others might want to hurt her like they did to Eleven made him sick to his stomach.

  
Mike squeezed Eleven’s hand again, trying to channel all the comfort he could and transport it into her.

  
‘We will protect her. Always.’


End file.
